Nightmare
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Francis Hockenberry TOUR OF DUTY DOC HOCK has been living a lie for ten years and it has become a nightmare. He is saved by the intervention of his sergeant Zek Anderson and some angels.


TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL

**NIGHTMARE**

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. BAR. NIGHT

The scene is Hubbard Street. The city is Nashville, Tennessee. The bar is dark and dingy, filled with cigarette smoke. Some unknown music plays on the CD box. A lone man sits on a stool in the corner. He is dirty, unshaven and drunk. He holds a letter before him. His name is FRANCIS T. HOCKENBERRY, otherwise called "Doc". CHARLIE the bartender approaches.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

What's in the letter, Doc?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

The reason for my nightmare. It's a ten-year reunion of my beloved platoon. May they forever burn in hell.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

(giving him envelope)

Here's your pay, Doc. Don't drink it all in one place.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

(picking up glass)

Give me another, Charlie.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Hey, Doc? Why are you doing this to yourself?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Easy, Charlie. I have demons in me.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

I was in the war too. I came back.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

And so did I. I came back a walking zombie.

He takes the new envelope and pulls out some money.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Another beer.

Two other THUGS take notice of the money. Doc puts the envelope in his pocket. Another man enters and approaches the bar. He is SERGEANT ZEK ANDERSON. Charlie goes up to him.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

What can I get you?

ZEK ANDERSON

(pulling out picture)

I'm looking for a man. I realize this picture is old, but he shouldn't have changed much.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Nam, huh?

(gives back picture)

What he do?

ZEK ANDERSON

He was one of my men, a friend, the medic. He called him Doc. His real name is Hockenberry. Have you seen him?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Sure have. He's sitting at the end of the bar.

Zek looks at Doc who has just put his head on the bar.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

He's been sitting there for years.

ZEK ANDERSON

He's drunk.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

He's always drunk. He's become part of the furniture. I give him a few bucks cause he helps me clean up at night. It's the only job he can hold. Poor guy.

ZEK ANDERSON

He wasn't always like that. He needs help.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Can you help him?

ZEK ANDERSON

(gives him card)

I work for the VA. My wife is a doctor there. She sees people like him everyday.

(walks to Doc)

Hey, Doc. It's me, Sarge.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

(looking up)

Do I know you?

ZEK ANDERSON

It's me, Sergeant Anderson.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Never heard of you.

Doc puts his head back on the bar.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hockenberry, talk to me. Don't you remember Bravo Platoon?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

(putting head up)

I try to forget.

(looks at Zek)

I don't know you, Sergeant. So, whoever you are, leave me and my demons alone.

Doc gets up and walks out. The two thugs watching him follow. Zek turns to Charlie.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Is he your man?

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes. Where's he going?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Probably home.

ZEK ANDERSON

Where's home?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

A dive on top of an abandoned store. It's about two blocks north. Look for the sign "Bob's Deli".

Zek leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

EXT. STREET. NIGHT -- CONTINUOUS

Zek walks down a dark street. Before he passes an alley, he sees two thugs run out. When he reaches it, he looks and sees Doc on the ground. He runs to him. Doc is unconscious and badly beaten up. Zek turns him around.

ZEK ANDERSON

Doc, speak to me.

The camera goes to a pair of feet by Doc's body. It pans up to show ANDREW THE ANGEL, his double, staring down at him. Zek does not see him.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. DAY

Zek and Andrew are by Doc's bed. Doc is bruised. He is sleeping.

ZEK ANDERSON

Now you can see why I did a double take. The resemblance is uncanny. Doesn't that bother you?

ANDREW

Right now, that's the last thing I'm thinking about.

ZEK ANDERSON

His personal belongings are in the closet.

(hands Andrew letter)

This is the invite. He already read it. Do you think you can help? My wife says you're a miracle worker.

ANDREW

All I can do is try. As for the miracles, I don't do them alone.

(points up)

I have a little help. You go back to your office. I'll talk to him.

Zek leaves. Andrew goes to the bed and puts the letter on the table. He shakes Doc gently.

ANDREW

Doc, wake up.

Doc starts to stir.

ANDREW

Wake up, Doc.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

(waking up)

Where...Where am I?

ANDREW

You're in the VA hospital. Your friend brought you here last night.

Doc looks at Andrew for the first time.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

What friend?

ANDREW

Zek.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Zek who?

ANDREW

Sergeant Anderson. You do remember him, don't you?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

I wish I could forget. What happened to me?

ANDREW

You were mugged. Zek followed you from the bar. He's the one who found you.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

What was he doing there?

ANDREW

Looking for you.

Andrew picks up the letter and gives it to Doc.

ANDREW

He wanted to make sure you got this. It was open so I read it. It's an invite to a ten-year reunion of your platoon.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Don't remind me. Vietnam is one thing I'd like to forget.

ANDREW

Is that why you drink so much?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

What is it to you? Hey! You look like me.

ANDREW

Zek did a doubletake too. Don't change the subject, Mr. Hockenberry.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

I have a first name.

ANDREW

What is it?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

I can't remember anymore. Who are you? What do you want?

ANDREW

My name is Andrew and I volunteer here.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Then go volunteer somewhere else.

ANDREW

Doc, I think you should go to this reunion.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

And do what? Shoot the breeze?

ANDREW

You have demons inside you that need to be released. This may be just the thing to do it. Zek feels the same way. He's the one who organized Bravo's part in it. Everyone will be there, all your friends.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

I'll think about it. Anything else, Andrew?

ANDREW

No. Your clothes are in the closet. I had the liberty of having them cleaned for you. They had a distinct odor all their own.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

When can I go home?

ANDREW

Tomorrow. For now, enjoy the rest and EAT something.

Andrew takes his hand.

ANDREW

I'll see you before you leave tomorrow.

Andrew leaves. Doc looks at the envelope and smiles.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Maybe I will, Andrew. I'll show my friends, ALL my demons.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. HOTEL BAR. MID-AFTERNOON

One man, LT. MYRON GOLDMAN, is sitting at a table alone. A Vietnamese waitress, MAYLING NGYEN, gives him a drink and leaves. Two men, SERGEANT MARCUS TAYLOR and SPECIALIST ALBERTO RUIZ enter. Myron sees them and they come over.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Taylor, Ruiz? How are you?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Fine, L.T.

The three sit down.

MYRON GOLDMAN

It's so good to see you guys.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Same here. How are you? What are you doing with yourself?

MYRON GOLDMAN

You two first. Ruiz?

ALBERTO RUIZ

I own a restaurant. I took my GI bill and invested in my cousin's place. A couple years ago, he sold it to me.

MYRON GOLDMAN

And you Taylor?

MARCUS TAYLOR

I took classes and became, get this, a cop.

ALBERTO RUIZ

We're in trouble now.

MYRON GOLDMAN

What branch?

MARCUS TAYLOR

What else? Vice. I might as well do something I'm good at. I'm told I have a good eye.

ALBERTO RUIZ

You should. You ran so many rackets, I'm surprised you kept them straight. What about you, L.T.?

MYRON GOLDMAN

I teach at Westpointe.

MARCUS TAYLOR

How about some drinks?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Let's wait till Sarge gets here.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Where is he?

MYRON GOLDMAN

He's picking up Andrew. They'll be here soon.

MARCUS TAYLOR

The mysterious Andrew. Can't wait to meet him.

ALBERTO RUIZ

He's all I heard about. Man must be a miracle worker.

MYRON GOLDMAN

He's the only one who tracked us all down. He's part bulldog. We could have used him in the bush.

A young woman, ALICIA, enters the bar and sits at a stool. She is a prostitute. Taylor looks at her.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Check her out.

ALBERTO RUIZ

I see what you mean.

MARCUS TAYLOR

She's a pro if I ever saw one.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Just how many have you seen?

MARCUS TAYLOR

It's only professional. I gave them up years ago. Now they're my best snitches.

ALBERTO RUIZ

One case too many of the clap, Taylor?

MARCUS TAYLOR

At first. But now I see them as people, very sad people. Something made them that way. You know, sometimes when I go to work, it scares me. It's actually safer in the bush than on the streets. You'd be amazed what I see. Alot of times my cases end up in homicide. See that woman. All she has to do is pick up the wrong man and she's dead. I've had to identify alot of my girls. What really hurts is the kids, runaways. They're the saddest.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Like the orphans in Nam. Do you still think about all the people we killed over there?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Every night. I also think about all the men we lost.

MARCUS TAYLOR

And for what?

TESS THE ANGEL approaches Alicia. Mayling and MONICA THE ANGEL are at the end of the bar. Monica is holding a clipboard and speaking to Mayling.

MONICA

There will be five servers working the dinner. Cocktails will be at seven with dinner at eight. Open bar will end at eight-thirty. Any questions?

MAYLING NGYEN

No. Actually, yes.

MONICA

What is your question?

MAYLING NGYEN

Will Bravo Platoon be there?

MONICA

(looking at clipboard)

Yes, tables three to six.

MAYLING NGYEN

Will there be assigned seating?

MONICA

I'm afraid not. Are you looking for someone?

MAYLING NGYEN

Yes. There was a private who helped me and I wanted to see him and thank him.

MONICA

What's his name?

MAYLING NGYEN

I don't know his first name. All I know is his name started with H.

MONICA

(looks at clipboard)

Let me see...Harrison...Harrington...

MAYLING NGYEN

Too common. Is there anything different?

MONICA

Only, one, Hocken--

MAYLING NGYEN

Berry. His name was Hockenberry. He was skinny and long blond hair with glasses and a peace sign as a necklace.

TESS

(approaching)

They all wore peace signs. Why don't you ask those men at the table? They might be able to help.

(give her tray)

But first, deliver these.

Mayling takes the tray and walks away. Andrew appears by Monica.

ANDREW

He's coming but she won't like what she sees. He's a real mess.

TESS

Is that why you're here?

ANDREW

I'm here on two cases. Our cases overlap.

MONICA

Who's the other case?

ANDREW

Tess's. Let's just say I'm on call if she fails.

TESS

What makes you think I will?

ANDREW

Both our cases have strong free will and not for the best.

MONICA

What do you mean?

ANDREW

They both fought wars and lost. The only one who survived was Mayling. Next time you see her, ask her about Doc. As for Tess's case, it doesn't look good.

TESS

Thanks for the vote of confidence.

ANDREW

She's calling you. I have to go. I left Zek at the car. He's waiting for me.

Mayling returns with an empty tray. Monica turns to see Andrew gone. Mayling puts down the tray.

MONICA

Did you ask?

MAYLING NGYEN

Not yet.

MONICA

What did Hockenberry do?

MAYLING NGYEN

It's not a pretty story. Vietnam was a nightmare.

MONICA

Please, tell me.

MAYLING NGYEN

My family was poor. We didn't have enough food or money to buy it. I had just turned fifteen and was considered very pretty. One day, my father took me into Saigon and sold me to a local pimp. That night, he took me into an American bar and tried to sell me. The men heard my age and walked away, all except on.

MONICA

Hockenberry?

MAYLING NGYEN

They called him Doc. He was their medic but had fallen into recent shame. He was sitting by himself. Doc accepted the offer to "open up the virgin to the world" as my pimp said.

MONICA

What happened?

MAYLING NGYEN

His men tried to stop him as we walked out and he told them off. So, we went to a private room. My pimp told me to be NICE to him because he was defending our country. He couldn't defend himself against anyone. The man was drunk. I later found out he was always that way.

MONICA

What happened next?

MAYLING NGYEN

When we were alone, he just looked at me and said to himself "Even I can't do this". He reached into his pocket, took some money and gave it to me. When he did, he said to "take it and never come back again". He sent me to a French orphanage and they took care of me. He saved my life, Monica. It would have been ruined. That's why I have to see him to thank him. Another man would have taken what he paid for.

MONICA

He sounds like a good man. What ever happened to him?

MAYLING NGYEN

The nuns arranged to send me here. I lived with a foster family. Before I left Vietnam I checked up on him and he had left. His tour was finished. I never knew what happened to him. All I knew is he was part of Bravo.

MONICA

Maybe he'll be at the dinner tonight?

MAYLING NGYEN

I hope so. Excuse me, Monica. My table is calling me.

Mayling walks away. Tess approaches Monica.

MONICA

What a sad story?

TESS

He left the hospital this morning. Hopefully, Andrew convinced him to come. Before you see him, I should warn you.

MONICA

About what?

TESS

You know how the Father sometimes models us after existing humans so we can fit in? Well, Doc looks an awful lot like Andrew. He could be his twin.

MONICA

So he'll be easy to recognize?

TESS

Not after ten years of drinking.

MONICA

So, where's your case?

TESS

She's here at the bar.

(points to Alicia)

You remember Alicia?

MONICA

That pretty little girl with the horse?

TESS

That very one. The Father has sent me back to straighten her out. Her family fell on hard times and she was forced to enter a dangerous profession, the same one Mayling was helped out by Doc. She wasn't lucky enough to have a friend to help her.

MONICA

So, Andrew is here on an official capacity.

TESS

Alicia runs a dangerous game. So far she's been lucky and none of her clients have been violent. Her luck is rapidly running out.

Alicia motions and points to her glass.

MONICA

You better get back to work.

TESS

(walking over)

That's your third. You must be very thirsty.

ALICIA

As long as I pay for it, why do you care?

TESS

(giving her drink)

Building up your courage?

ALICIA

What do you mean?

TESS

You were here last night. I remember you. You left with a salesman. He came back a few hours later to say he's been robbed. I know your racket, Alicia.

ALICIA

How do you know my name?

TESS

We've met before. I knew you when you had a horse named Lightning. You worked on your father's farm.

ALICIA

That was ten years ago. How did you know that?

TESS

Do you remember your trainer? I worked at the school. My friend, Andrew, was the local vet and---

ALICIA

You're Tess, the angel.

TESS

That's right, and I've come back to warn you. You're on dangerous ground.

ALICIA

What do you mean?

TESS

When your father lost the farm and money ran out, you turned to the fastest way to earn it. You were sixteen when you first pulled it off. You go up to a man's room, make sure he's good and drunk, get him more drunk and when he falls asleep, you rob him. Alicia, God know what you do. He sent me to help you before it's too late.

ALICIA

I don't know what you're talking about.

TESS

One day you're going to pick up the wrong man. Girls like you end up dead. You remember Andrew?

ALICIA

Yes?

TESS

His official title is the Angel of Death. Don't make him use it. Go home so HE can.

ALICIA

I'll be safe. I know what I'm doing. Are you going to report me to the police?

TESS

No, I'm not.

ALICIA

Then stay out of it.

Tess turns to Monica who shakes her head. Back at the drinking table, Myron sees Zek enter. He waves. Zek sees him and approaches. The three stand, hug and shake hands as they greet each other.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Zek, you are a sight for sore eyes. It's so good to finally see you again.

ZEK ANDERSON

Same here, Goldman.

(to Taylor)

How you doing, Taylor?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Just great.

ZEK ANDERSON

You should have seen my face when I found out you worked in vice, as a cop?

MARCUS TAYLOR

I do what I know best.

ZEK ANDERSON

(to Ruiz)

Ruiz, you old bush dog.

ALBERTO RUIZ

At least I'm not in it anymore.

The four sit down.

ZEK ANDERSON

I can't believe we're all here.

MARCUS TAYLOR

And in one piece. We definitely had guardian angels watching us.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Speaking of angels, where is this Andrew?

ZEK ANDERSON

He's no angel, he's a man.

ALBERTO RUIZ

A superman according to you. He's the reason we're here.

ZEK ANDERSON

That's true. He did help me track you guys down.

ALBERTO RUIZ

How many did you find?

ZEK ANDERSON

Everyone. Some couldn't make it.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Even Doc?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Where did he disappear too?

ZEK ANDERSON

I ran a blank on him. The guy didn't want to be found.

MARCUS TAYLOR

How did Andrew find him?

ZEK ANDERSON

That's the weird part. He just knew.

MYRON GOLDMAN

So, what's he doing?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Where's he at?

ALBERTO RUIZ

Will he be coming?

ZEK ANDERSON

In answer to your questions "Nothing", "I don't know. ", and "I wouldn't hold my breath." I found him right HERE in Nashville. He's a drunk. He spends his days on the same stool drinking himself into oblivion, and his nights making loose money as a janitor for the place. It's a dive in skid row.

MYRON GOLDMAN

A janitor?

ZEK ANDERSON

That's glorifying it. The owner feels sorry for him and takes care of him. He's a grunt like us and understands.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Wow.

ZEK ANDERSON

Two days ago I went to the bar to see him. He didn't even recognize me. I told him who I was and I saw absolutely no recognition in his eyes.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Did he get the letter?

ZEK ANDERSON

I saw it on the bar. He left and I followed him. As I was passing this alley, I saw these two thugs run out. I went in and saw him on the ground. He was mugged, pretty bad from what I could see.

ALBERTO RUIZ

That must have been painful.

ZEK ANDERSON

The shape he was in before I don't think he felt a thing. I called an ambulance and took him to the VA where I work. He left this morning.

MYRON GOLDMAN

That's a shame. He was a good kid.

MARCUS TAYLOR

And the reason all of us are alive. He really cared for us.

ZEK ANDERSON

And we let him down. After that incident with the girl, we all deserted him. That's why I had Andrew talk to him and convince him to come. He needs our help. We've all come out of this war alive. He didn't.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Did Andrew succeed?

ZEK ANDERSON

We'll find out soon enough.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Where is this miracle man?

ZEK ANDERSON

He said he had some business. He'll be here soon. Before I forget, I have to warn you about him.

MARCUS TAYLOR

He does look like a bulldog.

ZEK ANDERSON

That's what I have to warn you about. My wife hired him. She didn't remember Hockenberry very well. When he walked in, I nearly feel off the chair. He could be Doc's twin. Granted, he's our age, a bit heavier.

MYRON GOLDMAN

We all are.

ZEK ANDERSON

But it's Doc, if he were cleaned up. It took me two days to get used to the fact he was a different person.

ALBERTO RUIZ

No relation?

ZEK ANDERSON

Not even accidental.

Myron looks up as Andrew enters.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Look, there's Doc.

ZEK ANDERSON

(turning)

No.

(to Myron)

That's Andrew.

Andrew walks over. Zek stands.

ZEK ANDERSON

I thought you forgot about us?

ANDREW

I just had some errands.

ZEK ANDERSON

Stand up guys. Meet my miracle man.

The three stand and shake hands as they speak in turn. They are all amazed at the resemblance.

ZEK ANDERSON

Guys, this is Andrew.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Andrew what?

ANDREW

Just Andrew.

MYRON GOLDMAN

No last name?

ANDREW

It's long and Polish. And you are?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Myron Goldman.

ANDREW

L.T.?

(to Taylor)

Don't tell me, Taylor?

MARCUS TAYLOR

How did you guess?

ANDREW

I can see racket written all over your face.

(to Ruiz)

And you're Ruiz?

ALBERTO RUIZ

Guilty as charged.

The five sit down.

ZEK ANDERSON

Now that we're all here, let's have a drink.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I'll drink to that.

ZEK ANDERSON

What do you want, Andrew?

ANDREW

None for me, thanks. Maybe later.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Well, we're all here.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Not everyone.

ANDREW

You must mean Doc.

MARCUS TAYLOR

What did you expect after the way we treated him?

ANDREW

What happened?

ZEK ANDERSON

What didn't?

ANDREW

I want to know.

MYRON GOLDMAN

We were on patrol one day and caught a prisoner. He had a friend who tried to help him escape. It came down to Doc to kill him and he couldn't do it. A fight broke out and one of our men was shot. The boy died because Doc was an objector. He refused to carry a weapon or kill.

ZEK ANDERSON

As a result, he was alienated. He finally moved out of the barracks and took a cot behind the dispensary. He started drinking, alot.

ANDREW

That's why you abandoned him?

MARCUS TAYLOR

No, there was something else. Towards the end of his tour, we were in a bar. I don't know where Sarge and L.T. were. It was a group of us. The local pimp came in with a fifteen-year old girl. We knew her. He was selling her like a prize. She was untouched. No one took him up on it.

MYRON GOLDMAN

You see, Andrew, for some reason, we were different. Don't get me wrong. We weren't saints, and quite a few of us, me included, visited the paying ladies. But, we NEVER did kids. Maybe the other guys did, but NOT us, until that night.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Doc was sitting by himself as he usually did. After the girl was offered, he took it. As the three walked out, I grabbed his arm to stop him. He told me to kiss off and walked out. He never came back that night. When he did, we all assumed he had done it and ignored him from then on.

ANDREW

And did he?

MYRON GOLDMAN

We don't know. We never asked.

ANDREW

Did it ever occur to you he may have not?

MYRON GOLDMAN

You didn't see what he became.

ANDREW

No, but I see what he is now. He's a sick man who needs help. A few friends would be nice.

Taylor sees Doc walk in. Doc sees them and goes to the bar.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Well, we better start now. He just walked in and is sitting at the bar.

ZEK ANDERSON

(rising)

I'll get him.

ANDREW

No, let me. I pulled off one miracle by getting him here. Let's see if I can do it again.

Andrew leaves and Mayling walks over to the table.

MAYLING NGYEN

Excuse me, gentlemen. Are you member of Bravo?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Yes, we are.

MAYLING NGYEN

Could you help me? I'm looking for a man named Doc. His real name is Hockenberry. Have you seen him?

MYRON GOLDMAN

You're in luck, if you can call it that. He's at the bar.

MAYLING NGYEN

The one in jeans?

MYRON GOLDMAN

No, the one next to him.

MAYLING NGYEN

He did me a favor once. What are you gentlemen drinking?

Andrew goes to the bar. Doc has a drink and a cigarette before him. He is oblivious to the world. Alicia notices him. Tess shoots her a dirty look.

ANDREW

Hello, Doc.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

(looking at Andrew)

Well, if it isn't my doubleganger. What brings you here?

ANDREW

Your friends. They're waiting for you at the table. Didn't you see them?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Yes, and they're not my friends.

(picks up glass)

This is my only friend.

ANDREW

That's where you're wrong. You and those men have a history.

Mayling comes back to the bar and stands by Monica. She gives the written order to Tess.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

A history I'd like to forget.

ANDREW

You were a medical man once. Don't you realize what the drinking is doing to you? You're killing yourself.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

(takes sip)

That's my intention. I should have died years ago. I saw lots of good men die, but I never had the fortune of stepping on a land mine or meeting that fatal bullet. Even Charlie didn't want to kill me.

ANDREW

You really want to die?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

I already am. I died ten years ago.

ANDREW

Please, come sit with them. Maybe they can help.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Why? They didn't want to before. My friends ABANDONED me.

ANDREW

What do I tell them?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Tell them, that as far as I'm concerned, they can ALL burn in hell. Now go away, and leave me alone.

Mayling starts to cry. Monica notices. Andrew looks at Tess who shakes her head. Alicia walks over and sits next to Doc. Andrew goes back to the table.

ALICIA

Having a bad day?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Everyday is a bad day.

ALICIA

You were in the war?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Which one? Vietnam or my own?

ALICIA

It looks like you're fighting both.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

And loosing.

ALICIA

Are you staying at the hotel?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Unfortunately. Are you?

ALICIA

Sometimes, when I'm invited.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

And are you inviting yourself?

ALICIA

That depends.

He looks at her for the first time and smiles.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Why don't we continue this conversation somewhere more private?

ALICIA

I thought you would never ask.

The two stand and walk off.

MONICA

(to Mayling)

Why are you crying?

MAYLING NGYEN

That's Doc.

At the table, Myron sees them walk by. The others turn and watch.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I guess some things never change. At least she's an adult.

ANDREW

She once was a child and she loved a horse named Lightning.

The men don't understand his remark but continue to watch them leave the room.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. HOTEL ROOM. MID-AFTERNOON -- LATER

Doc is in bed, unconscious from drink. He dreams while tossing and turning. Alicia has emptied his wallet and checks the drawers. Andrew appears and she runs out not seeing him. He goes to the bed and touches Doc's head.

ANDREW

Remember.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. SAIGON BAR. NIGHT

Men in uniform are sitting and drinking. Various women in tight silk dresses are serving drinks and other favors. Bravo platoon sits at a table while Doc is by himself.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Some things never change, Ruiz.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Guess not.

The local PIMP walks in. He is with a young girl. She is barely 15 and scared. She is the YOUNG MAYLING NGYEN.

PIMP

Attention American GI, I bring good tidings. Here is a beautiful young girl, just fifteen and untouched by the world. Wouldn't one of you want to be the lucky man who opens her to the world? Just look at her. She's a real beauty.

All the men turn their backs except Doc.

PIMP

What, no takers? She's a real virgin. How many of you have ever had a virgin? Won't someone take her?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

I will.

Doc stands. His friends look surprised.

PIMP

At last, a brave man. Just for you I give you whole night at bargain price.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

(walking over)

You got yourself a deal.

The three start to walk out. Taylor grabs Doc's arm and stops him.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Don't do it, Doc. She could be your kid sister.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

I don't care.

MARCUS TAYLOR

It's Mayling. It's wrong.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

So is killing, but we do it everyday.

The three walk out.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Did you see that?

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. BORDELLO. NIGHT -- CONTINUOUS

Doc is standing while the pimp says something in Vietnamese to Mayling.

PIMP

Be good to him. He fight war for us.

(to Doc)

You lucky man. Virgin a real prize.

He leaves. Doc walks up to her. She slowly takes off her shirt. From her back can be seen Doc's face. He looks at her and hangs his head.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Even I can't do this.

He picks up the shirt, puts it on her and buttons it up. She is crying. He takes money from his pocket and puts it in her hand.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Take this and never come back.

YOUNG MAYLING

Where do I go? Father sell me.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

There is an orphanage down the street. Ask for Sister Elizabeth. Tell her Doc sent you. She'll take care of you.

YOUNG MAYLING

How can I thank you?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

By going and never looking back.

Another PROSTITUTE watches them.

YOUNG MAYLING

Thank you.

He kisses her forehead.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Now go before someone sees you.

She runs out. He goes to the bed, lies down and starts to close his eyes. The other girl comes in and walks to the bed. He starts to fall asleep. She strokes his hair tenderly, goes on the bed and sits across him at the waist.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. HOTEL ROOM. MID-AFTERNOON -- CONTINUOUS

Doc wakes up confused. He sees his room in disarray. He gets up, grabs his empty wallet and sits on the bed.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Leave it to me to get robbed twice in two days.

He looks at the suitcase under the bed, goes to it, picks it up and opens it. It contains a gun. Andrew simply watches at this point. Doc opens it, empties the bullets in his hand and puts them back in.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Why wait till tomorrow? I'll end it tonight.

He walks into the bathroom.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. HOTEL BATHROOM. MID-AFTERNOON -- CONTINUOUS

He goes in with the gun. Andrew follows. Doc does not see him. He picks up the gun and raises it to his head.

ANDREW

Do you really want to do that?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

(turning)

Andrew? How did you get in here?

ANDREW

I'm really not here. Look in the mirror.

He does and sees nothing and looks back.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

How did you do that?

ANDREW

I'm an Angel, sent from God. My real title is the Angel of Death. I've been watching you since that night in the alley.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

And are you going to stop me?

ANDREW

It's not in my power. I'm just here to wait.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

For what?

ANDREW

For whatever you choose to do. God gave you free will. He and I cannot stop you.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

So I can still kill myself and you can't do a thing?

ANDREW

We're not allowed to stop suicides. You know the one thing that always bothers me. They're a mess to clean up. It's over for you, but not the maid. Who do you think will do it? After all, the hotel needs the room. You were in Nam. You know what bullets can do. Do you wish that on the maid?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

I see blood everyday. I can still feel it in my hands.

(puts gun down)

So many young boys died before me.

ANDREW

Especially one you can never forget.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

It was my fault. I was a coward. I couldn't kill. He died in my arms.

ANDREW

You weren't the only one.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

I was the only one who refused to.

(picks up gun again)

Why couldn't it have been me instead?

(puts gun to head)

It's time to change that.

ANDREW

God wants your help.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

My help? What can I do?

ANDREW

You can tell your story, to others. You're not alone. It was a war. Alot of people died. Alot of people did plenty of things they were ashamed of.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

They didn't do one thing I did. I am so ashamed.

ANDREW

No one behaves normally. You're not alone.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

(puts gun down)

I am in this. I hurt an innocent child.

ANDREW

No you didn't, Doc.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

How would you know?

ANDREW

God knows. He was there. He is always with you. You're his child and he loves you. It was he who helped you put the money in her hand. He gave the free will and you used it, wisely.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

No, I didn't. Something happened that night. I remember. There was a girl.

ANDREW

Yes, there was. Someone was watching you. After Mayling left, she took over. She felt sorry for you.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

That wasn't a dream?

ANDREW

That was God helping you to remember.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

(looking at gun)

I don't believe you. I know I did it. I hurt her.

(puts gun to head)

I hurt alot of people. I deserve to die.

He puts his finger on the trigger.

ANDREW

And you also helped them. It was the war that hurt them.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

I had to kill. They made me kill my own troops. Maybe I didn't use a gun but I still killed. Now, please go before you see something you regret.

ANDREW

I can't. I have orders to stay. As long as you point that gun, I can't leave.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Tell that to the maid.

He starts to pull the trigger while Andrew waits patiently holding a stopwatch. Doc drops the gun and falls to his knees in tears. Andrew finally leaves.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. BALLROOM. NIGHT

There is a banquet going on. Cocktail hour is over and everyone is ready to eat. Mayling waits with Monica by the door leading to the kitchen. Mayling looks for Doc.

MONICA

Do you see him?

MAYLING NGYEN

I don't think he's here.

MONICA

Alcoholics don't like to eat. Food upsets their stomach.

MAYLING NGYEN

What do you think happened to him to make him that way?

MONICA

Only he knows. He was unfortunate enough to have to fight. War affects people differently.

MAYLING NGYEN

He was good to me.

MONICA

He's a good man and can still be.

MAYLING NGYEN

Where can he get help?

MONICA

Do you want to help him?

MAYLING NGYEN

Yes, I do. He has no one.

MONICA

(shining)

He has God.

MAYLING NGYEN

(surprised)

What's going on?

MONICA

I'm an Angel, sent from God. He has a message for you.

MAYLING NGYEN

Me?

MONICA

He loves you. It was he who helped put that money in your hands.

MAYLING NGYEN

That was Doc.

MONICA

Doc was his agent. Oh, he didn't know it at the time. He just thought he was following his conscience. You were very lucky to find him. He is a good man and needs help, your help. He saved you once. It's up to you to save him now. Only you can do it. God will be with you.

All are seated at the Bravo table, except Doc. There is an empty chair.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I tell you, Zek. He won't make it.

ZEK ANDERSON

I think he will.

MYRON GOLDMAN

What makes you think that?

ZEK ANDERSON

Andrew told me.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Again Andrew. He's just a guy, like us, like Doc. There is no way Doc will show up, yet alone sit with us. The man has a problem.

ZEK ANDERSON

That WE helped create. And that's why we need to help him. Myron, I work with these people. I have seen cases that are unbelievable. My wife deals with their head, but I deal with their hearts. I'm not saying my wife and I are miracle workers. God knows we've lost a few, but we've also won. I won't give up on Doc, and neither should all of you.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I agree with L.T.. Last month, while I was working the strip, our unit was called to a small store. There was a Vietnam vet inside with a gun. He went crazy. He thought he was in the bush and started shooting. By the time he was finished, five people were dead. Two were children. Sarge, there are some people you just can't help. Doc's one of them.

ZEK ANDERSON

What about you, Ruiz? Have you given up? What if people gave up on you?

ALBERTO RUIZ

I didn't see him. All I can say is this. It's obvious he wants nothing to do with us. Maybe we should leave him alone.

ZEK ANDERSON

I have a question to ask all of you. If we were on patrol and he got shot and there was a chance to save him, even at the expense of OUR lives, would you try?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Of course we would. How could you ask that?

ZEK ANDERSON

Then what is so different now? Charlie may be gone for us, but they aren't for him. I'm not going to give up and neither should you. At one time he was our friend. Maybe we didn't agree with his conviction not to kill, and that tainted our judgment, but was he that wrong? Were we that inhuman? Taylor, you're a cop. Could you kill in cold blood?

MARCUS TAYLOR

No. It's always my last resort.

ZEK ANDERSON

You, Ruiz?

Ruiz shakes his head NO.

ZEK ANDERSON

Was he that wrong?

MARCUS TAYLOR

He was wrong about the girl.

ZEK ANDERSON

Are you so sure he did it? Were you there? Doc had a conscience. Could you see him doing that?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Could you?

ZEK ANDERSON

No. Whatever he became, he was still a member of Bravo and MY men would never purposely hurt a child.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I hope you're right, Zek.

Alicia walks in the room. Taylor sees her.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Snow White is back.

ZEK ANDERSON

And probably richer.

MYRON GOLDMAN

What do you mean?

ZEK ANDERSON

Tell him, Sarge.

MARCUS TAYLOR

You saw the state Doc was in. Could he have stopped her fingers? I bet if you check her purse, you'll find his credit cards, if he had any. She's not going to end well. I can feel it.

Mayling starts serving the salads. Monica waits by the kitchen door. Andrew walks up to her. He is wearing his work suit.

ANDREW

How are things going?

MONICA

I don't know. How about you?

ANDREW

Same here. I was able to talk Doc out of killing himself but that was last night. He planned to do it tonight in front of his friends, right between the salads and entree.

MONICA

Is that why you're in your suit?

ANDREW

One way or another, I work tonight.

They look at Alicia, who checks the crowd.

MONICA

Tess tried. She wouldn't listen to her.

ANDREW

Neither did Doc. I have to go now. Oh, and Monica?

MONICA

Yes, Andrew?

ANDREW

Don't let Mayling out of your sight. She's in danger.

Andrew leaves. Mayling starts serving salad to the Bravo table. Myron recognizes her.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Miss?

MAYLING NGYEN

Yes?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Did you talk to Doc?

MAYLING NGYEN

No. He left with someone else before I could. I did see him. Why is he so sad?

MYRON GOLDMAN

He has his demons.

MARCUS TAYLOR

What part of Nam are you from?

MAYLING NGYEN

My father had a farm by Tan Son Nhut.

ZEK ANDERSON

Did he have four kids? One a real pretty girl, named Mayling? That was you.

MAYLING NGYEN

Yes.

ZEK ANDERSON

How did you get here?

MAYLING NGYEN

Doc sent me to an orphanage instead. He's a good man. What happened to him?

ZEK ANDERSON

What happened to all of us, the war. Have you seen him today? We're waiting for him.

MAYLING NGYEN

He sat at the bar all day. I tried to talk to him but he didn't recognize me. He didn't even know himself. Excuse me, I have work to do.

She leaves. As she leaves, a MAN from the next table notices her. He also sees Alicia. She sees him and their eyes meet as she smiles. Another man stands up and addresses the crowd. He is the ANNOUNCER.

ANNOUNCER

May I have your attention please? May I have everyone's attention? Gentlemen, please.

They quiet up.

ANNOUNCER

Thank you all for coming. It's so good to see all of you. Before we begin this dinner, I'd like all of you to stand and address the flag.

Another man comes with the flag. He is the FLAGMAN.

ANNOUNCER

Please stand.

They do.

ANNOUNCER

I pledge allegiance to the flag---

Monica walks up to Tess.

MONICA

Tess, where is Mayling?

TESS

She went to get something from her car. Why do you ask?

MONICA

Andrew told me she's in danger. I'm going to find her.

Doc comes in. He is drunk.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

(obnoxious)

BABY KILLERS!

Everyone turns to him. Doc approaches the Bravo table.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

That's what we're called.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Doc, come here and sit with us.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Well, if it isn't L.T?...Tell me, how does it feel to be a baby killer? We killed them you know. We-

(looks at crowd)

Killed them all.

L.T. stands up and approaches Doc. The other man leaves.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

We're all a bunch of murderers. That's why we were sent there. And when we weren't killing Charlie---

L.T. gets closer.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

We were killing our own. And we didn't stop there.

L.T. is behind him.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

We made whores of their women.

(reaches into jacket for gun)

And we didn't care how young they were.

MYRON GOLDMAN

(grabs him before gun comes out)

That's it! You're out of here.

He grabs him and reaches the door.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

What's a matter, L.T.? Can't stand the truth?

MYRON GOLDMAN

(throwing him out)

Go home and sleep it off.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

I have no home.

Doc leaves. Zek walks up to L.T..

MYRON GOLDMAN

You really think you can help him now? He's lost.

ZEK ANDERSON

No one's ever lost.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. GARAGE. NIGHT – CONTINUOUS

Doc has gotten lost and finds himself in the garage. He is confused and stumbles around when he hears a woman scream. He follows the noise. As he gets closer, he sees the man from the dinner attacking Mayling. He reaches into his coat and grabs the gun. He approaches the man, hits him on the back of his neck and the man collapses. Mayling is scared and crying. Doc stands by her and points the gun at the attacker and starts to cock the trigger. Mayling is in shock. Andrew appears. Only Doc can see him.

ANDREW

Don't do it, Doc. You're not a killer. You couldn't do it in Nam. Don't do it here.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

He was hurting someone. He deserves to die.

ANDREW

Let God be his judge.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

God isn't here.

ANDREW

Yes he is. Put the gun down.

MAYLING NGYEN

(seeing no one)

Who are you talking to?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Can't you see him? He's right there.

MAYLING NGYEN

I don't see anyone.

(touching his arm)

Doc, put the gun down. Let the police handle this.

ANDREW

Listen to her. Put it down.

Doc starts to put it down. As it reaches his side, he collapses and it falls on the ground. Mayling is left standing with two unconscious men and a gun between them. Monica arrives as Andrew walks away.

MAYLING NGYEN

What do I do now? Oh God, help me.

Monica approaches.

MAYLING NGYEN

Monica!

MONICA

I'll help you.

Mayling goes to Doc and shakes him.

MAYLING NGYEN

Doc, wake up. You can't stay here. Wake up.

He doesn't budge. Monica grabs the gun and puts it in Maylings apron and turns to him. Mayling grabs his wallet and pulls out the room key.

MAYLING NGYEN

He's in room 237.

MONICA

The elevator is over there. It leads to the rooms.

Mayling tries to pick him up. He is heavy. Monica helps her.

MAYLING NGYEN

Come with us. We'll take care of you.

(gets him standing)

Let's go, Doc. God, you're heavy.

They walk him to the elevator and Monica pushes the button.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. HOTEL ROOM. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

The three enter. The two girls put him on the bed.

MAYLING NGYEN

Now what do I do?

MONICA

Help him.

MAYLING NGYEN

How?

Monica goes to the bed and touches his face.

MONICA

(praying)

Release his demons. Father, help your child remember who he was. Give him back his soul. Please show us how.

The water starts in the shower. Monica turns to Mayling.

MONICA

There's his answer. I can stay if you like.

MAYLING NGYEN

I can take it from here. Thank you.

Monica leaves. Mayling takes the gun out of her apron and puts it on the table. She goes to the bed, removes his shoes and jacket, and starts removing her clothes.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. BALLROOM. NIGHT -- CONTINUOUS

The four sit at the Bravo table.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Well, Sarge. You give up? There's nothing you can do. He might as well be lost in the bush.

ZEK ANDERSON

Taylor, do you go to church?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Sometimes.

ZEK ANDERSON

You ever sing "Amazing Grace". I once was lost but now I'm found. Was blind but now I see. When will you stop being blind?

Monica approaches the table.

MONICA

Excuse me? Is there a Detective Taylor here?

MARCUS TAYLOR

That's me. Is there a problem?

MONICA

Could you follow these two men please?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Sure

(to table)

I'll be back.

He and the two SECURITY GUARDS leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. GARAGE. NIGHT -- CONTINUOUS

Alicia's limp body is lying on the ground. Andrew rises from it carrying credit cards in his hand. Taylor comes with the guards. He approaches the body.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Is this where you found her?

SECURITY GUARD ONE

Yeah.

MARCUS TAYLOR

And you didn't touch a thing?

SECURITY GUARD ONE

Nope, you know her?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Not personally. I have seen her at the bar. She's a pro. Were the police called?

SECURITY GUARD TWO

They're on their way.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Poor kid. Looks like she put up a fight. Is this the only attack?

SECURITY GUARD ONE

There's evidence of one a few feet from here.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Where's the victim?

SECURITY GUARD ONE

Don't know.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Anyone see the attacker?

SECURITY GUARD ONE

We got him. A young guy from your lot cornered him.

MARCUS TAYLOR

(leaning over body)

One of us?

Andrew puts the cards in Tailors pocket. He then rises and leaves.

MARCUS TAYLOR

What makes you think he's one of us?

SECURITY GUARD ONE

He was wearing a nice formal grey suit.

MARCUS TAYLOR

(rising)

Where is he now?

SECURITY GUARD TWO

Gone. He simply disappeared.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Just like the first victim. This is getting stranger by the minute.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. HOTEL ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

Doc is now in bed and cleaned up, minus a shave. Mayling has found him a change of clothes and dressed him. She sits in a chair watching him. Her hair is still wet. He is still unconscious. He starts to stir, wiping his eyes.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

(looking up)

Where am I?

(sees Mayling)

Who are you?

MAYLING NGYEN

My name is Mayling. You saved me in the garage.

He sits up and sees he is clean.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

The girl from the garage? Are you okay?

MAYLING NGYEN

I've been better.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

(getting up)

Who cleaned me up?

MAYLING NGYEN

I did.

(goes to bed)

It wasn't easy. You're heavy.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

That explains the wet hair. Thank you. I'm glad you weren't hurt.

MAYLING NGYEN

Thank you, Doc.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

You know me?

MAYLING NGYEN

This is the second time you saved me. The first time I was fifteen. You bought me and set me free.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

The virgin? Oh, my God. I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. You were only a child.

MAYLING NGYEN

You didn't hurt me. Don't you remember? You sent me to Sister Elizabeth?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

It wasn't a dream. Andrew was right. But that can't be. I know I was with someone. Something did happen.

MAYLING NGYEN

It wasn't me. It was someone else. You didn't touch me.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

All these years, I thought I---

MAYLING NGYEN

(touching his hand)

You're a good man. It's time to let go of your demons.

There is a knock on the door.

MAYLING NGYEN

Expecting someone?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

I'll get it. You stay here. It might be the police.

He goes to the door and opens it. He sees his four friends with Andrew in back wearing his grey suit. He is shining.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Sorry to disturb you, Doc, but we have to see you. Do you have a minute?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Sure, come in.

MARCUS TAYLOR

We'd rather stay out here if you don't mind.

Taylor reaches into his pocket and gets the credit cards.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I believe these are yours.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

(taking them)

My credit cards. Where did you find them?

MARCUS TAYLOR

At the scene of a crime. You know that pro you picked up yesterday?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Yeah, she robbed me. Is she arrested?

MARCUS TAYLOR

She's dead. Hotel security found her body in the garage. She was raped right after you left the banquet.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Taylor, I had nothing to do with that. I left her alive yesterday. I swear.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I know. They caught the guy. Some young guy in a grey suit cornered him.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Where's the guy now?

MARCUS TAYLOR

He disappeared.

Doc smiles at Andrew.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Just like a ghost.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Thanks for helping me out in this. Anything else I can do for you?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Yes, there is. You can hear us out. We have something to say and I speak for all of us. We owe you an apology. We were wrong to treat you the way we did after Mayling. We should have trusted your judgment. You were one of us. Whatever happened that night, we don't care. You're a good man. You'll tell us when you're ready.

ZEK ANDERSON

We're your brothers and we ALL love you.

A tear falls down Doc's cheek.

ALBERTO RUIZ

You risked your life everyday for us. You are an honorable man who stood up for your convictions. We could all learn a lesson from you. This may sound crazy but it feels like we've always had angels watching over us. You were ours.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

It's not crazy. Thanks guys.

Zek walks up to Doc.

ZEK ANDERSON

Blame my wife for this, but isn't this the time for a group hug with your four brothers?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

(looking at Andrew)

There's a fifth, and rumor has it he loves us all.

The five men meet. Andrew walks away. He meets Monica in the hall.

MONICA

I once was lost but now I'm found.

ANDREW

Was blind but now I see. How's Tess?

MONICA

Alicia hit her hard. There was nothing she could do. Her free will was too strong.

ANDREW

Alicia was such a pretty girl. It's sad when things happen like this. I wish I could have done more. She's with the father now.

He puts his arm around Monica's shoulder.

ANDREW

Let's go. Our job is done.

Doc closes the door and returns to Mayling. She has a razor in her hands.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

What's this?

MAYLING NGYEN

Sit down. I have one more thing to do.

He does. She takes some shaving cream and puts it on his face.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

I can do this myself.

He reaches for the razor and his hand starts shaking. She grabs it and stops it.

MAYLING NGYEN

Let me.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. HOTEL ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

Mayling is putting away the razor and is wiping his clean shave face with a towel. She takes his hands after putting on his glasses for him.

MAYLING NGYEN

Now that's the Doc I remember.

She walks him to the mirror.

MAYLING NGYEN

How long has it been since you've seen this face?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

A lifetime ago.

(facing her)

Thank you.

He sees a bottle and reaches for it. She gently takes it out of his hand and puts it back while still holding his hand.

MAYLING NGYEN

You won't need this anymore.

She looks up at him. When their eyes meet, he bends down and kisses her on the lips.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

EXT. PARK. FIFTEEN YEARS LATER. -- DAY

The kiss continues as the voice a teen-age boy is heard. It is Doc's son, Andrew Hockenberry.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Come on, guys. Get a room.

Doc and Mayling look to see an Amer-Asian teenage boy before them. He is by an older Zek. Doc and Mayling have also aged. She is VERY pregnant. They are sitting.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Come on, Andrew. Give your dad a break. He's busy.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Can't you guys do that in private? It's embarrassing. I'm the only kid in school whose parents can't keep their hands off each other.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

And that embarrasses you? Sorry, young man, but I love your mother and I don't care who sees it. Now why are you here?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

The food is ready and we're hungry. Uncle Zek and I came to get you.

ZEK ANDERSON

Tell you what, Andrew? You take your mom. Your dad and I want to talk.

Andrew walks off. Monica, Tess and Andrew the Angel come from behind a tree. Zek sits next to Doc.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Where does that kid get his mouth?

ZEK ANDERSON

From his old man, who else? You had quite a lip before.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

I guess I did. That was long ago.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's hard to believe it's been fifteen years.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Clean and sober. And I have two people to thank, Mayling and you. You guys saved my life.

ZEK ANDERSON

Don't give me all the credit. Mayling had to live with you. She did the hard work. Trust me, you were no picnic. I give that woman alot of credit. All I did was help guide her, me and Andrew. There was always something very different about Andrew. I still can't put my finger on it. I guess that's why you named your first after him.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

That's part of it.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hard to imagine this place without him. You know, for a volunteer, he took alot of vacations. Where did he get the money? Well, at least I know his successor will do just fine, right Frank? I knew you had it in you.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Right.

ZEK ANDERSON

You seem to know exactly what to say. How do you do it?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

A little divine intervention and alot of firsthand experience.

ZEK ANDERSON

You know, just between us, there's something weird about Andrew. We've known him for fifteen years and he hasn't aged. He's like that guy with the picture.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Dorian Gray and it was a portrait.

ZEK ANDERSON

You think he has a portrait in his---

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Attic?

ZEK ANDERSON

You were always good with that literary stuff. Come to think of it, where did he live? He ever tell you?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

No and it really doesn't matter.

ZEK ANDERSON

He never talked about himself at all, expect to you. The guys' a real mystery man.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

He's no mystery. One day I'll tell you.

Two more children, Andrews sisters, LOTUS and BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY, come up. They are twins.

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

Daddy, we're hungry.

BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY

We can't start without you. Mom insists.

Doc opens his arms and holds a twin in each arm.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

Okay, I'm coming. You'd think I starve you.

ZEK ANDERSON

(smiling)

You know. We all came out of this war with something. Myron is now a Dean. Ruiz has a chain of restaurants. Taylor is a famous detective---

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

And a series of novels on the best seller list.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm a grandfather of two and then there's you. You don't have money or fame. You live in a modest home, and by the looks of Mayling needs expanding fast. You spend your weekends just being a husband and father.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

And don't forget the two dogs, three cats, four turtles and a lizard named George.

ZEK ANDERSON

You take in every stray you see. Your house is a zoo. And yet, out of all of us, you came out the richest. And you're holding your wealth in your arms right now.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY - DOC

(kissing them both)

I feel like the luckiest man in the world.

ZEK ANDERSON

You are the luckiest. And by the looks on your children's faces, I believe they're hungry. I think we better go before the squirrels eat all the food.

Zek takes the hand of the nearest twin and Doc takes the other.

ZEK ANDERSON

Let's go. I'm starved.

The four walk off.

MONICA

You think Doc will ever tell him the truth?

ANDREW

I asked him not to. I like being the mystery man. What about Mayling? Will she tell?

MONICA

I asked her not too.

TESS

Sometimes it's better to stay anonymous, and sometimes it doesn't matter if we tell the truth. Humans don't listen.

ANDREW

You can't fight free will, Tess. All we can do is try and steer them in the right direction.

(pulls out picture)

I have something to show you. Before I left, I took a picture of Doc's family. The Father added a few touches.

TESS

Let's see.

(grabbing it)

Another set of twins! Good Lord! Now he'll really have to move.

A breeze comes up, the picture flies away and becomes the dove.

FADE OUT:


End file.
